


piece of cake

by darkravenqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: How hard can baking a cake even be?
Relationships: Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	piece of cake

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my old drafts and surprisingly still like it, so i thought i'd post it :DD enjoy!

Ingredients

Quick Puff Pastry  
400 g. butter, cold   
2 eggs   
150 ml water, cold   
6 cups all purpose flour (650 g)   
3 tbsp vodka/cognac   
1 tbsp vinegar (9%)   
Pinch of Salt   
Egg Yolk Custard  
7 egg yolks   
6 cups milk   
1½ - 2¼ cup sugar   
1 tbsp vanilla extract   
1 cup flour   
150-200 g butter 

Stiles blinks, reading over the list again. “Why's the butter one time cold and the other time -” His monologue is suddenly interrupted by the doorbell, much to his relief. “Thank god,” he says before running to the door and opening it. “Hey Scotty.” -

“Stiles, what's the problem? It sounded urgent.” 

Only now Stiles notices that his best friend is breathing heavily. “Wait a sec – you didn't run here all the way, did you?” Scott already opens his mouth, but Stiles beats him to it. “Forget I asked. Come in.” 

“Would you please tell me why you called me 27 times and texted me 33 messages?” 

Stiles shortly stares at him, not believing that it was that many tries, but considering he panicked … oh well. He holds up his index before going to the kitchen, grabbing the paper and holding it under his nose. “That's why.” 

With a frown Scott takes the paper, reading through it. “Is that a cake recipe?” 

“Yep.” 

“You forgot your father's birthday again, didn't you?”

“Yep.” 

"And I'm here to help you baking.” 

“Yep. Three points for you!” 

Scott sighs, shaking his head. “You know I'm not that good at baking.” 

“Neither am I. Even worse, I suck, Scott! That's why I need your help.” 

“Fine,” Scott means, going into the kitchen, taking a pen. 

“What are you doing?” 

“We're going through the ingredients. I read, you look.” 

“Aye, sir!” Stiles jokes. 

After five minutes they had the following result:

1\. Stiles had no idea where something is in the kitchen and so Scott had to help looking  
2\. The kitchen looks like a disaster now, but they decided to clean that after baking  
3\. They have to go shopping for flour, milk, eggs and vanilla extract

So they head to the supermarket with Stiles' jeep. 

“By the way, when's your dad coming home?” 

“In …,” Stiles glances at the clock, “... two hours.” 

“Two – how the hell are we supposed to do that?” 

“I don't know, that why I called you,” Stiles say, slightly squinting his eyes. 

With a defeated sigh Scott leans back again. 

In the supermarket they hurry through the aisles, trying to find all the ingredients. After a few minutes of passing the vanilla extract five times, they finally find it and head to the checkstand. 

“That'll be 8,33 $, please,” the cashier means, examining them boredly. 

Both Scott and Stiles look at each other expectantly. 

“Don't tell me you don't have money,” Scott groans. 

“I thought you would! Wait, I'll look in the car!” 

While Stiles is running out to his jeep, Scott searches through his pockets, smiling apologetically at the cashier as he only finds 4 $. 

“I got it! I got 5 $!” Stiles means pumped out. 

After they paid they leave and Scott hears the cashier mutter something under her breath about them. He rather doesn't want to hear it. 

Back at Stiles' house, they place everything at the counter. 

“Alright, we need a big bowl, an eggbeater and a mixer.” 

They quickly start working, but while Scott is concentrated in mixing the ingredients, Stiles is so in thought about something else that he doesn't realise he just poured nearly the whole milk into the bowl. “Dammit, Stiles!” Scott groans, taking a scoop and trying to save what can be saved. 

“Sorry,” Stiles mutters, quickly putting the milk down. 

“Just … just read through the recipe again, okay? And then prepare what else we need. I'll do the dough.” 

“You're the boss,” Stiles jokes, but he still seems to be thinking about something. 

With a frown Scott works on, pondering whether he should ask him what's up or not. 

“Crap.” 

He wheels around, glancing at Stiles. “What?” 

“'Cover the cake and keep at room temperature for 12 hours + 12 hours in the fridge; or in the fridge for at least 48 hours before continuing.' We're screwed.” 

With a sigh Scott massages his nasal bridge, leaning back against the counter. A look at the clock tells him they only got one hour and a quarter left. 

“And now?” 

“Well, I guess we gotta improvise,” Scott says, trying to smile optimistically. 

Stiles doesn't seem to convinced as Scott takes the recipe out of his hand, unintentionally brushing his skin. Because his eyes are wandering over the paper, he doesn't notice Stiles' indefinable gaze on him. 

“Okay, look … we just forget about the different layers and make the cake out of this dough and while it's in the oven, we quickly do the icing. Alright?” He looks up again, snapping Stiles' out of his thoughts. 

“Sure, let's do it.” 

They are both relieved as the cake is in the oven, examining it carefully. “Do you think this will taste good?” Scott asks, sounding rather doubtful. 

“We'll just use lots of icing,” Stiles replies, grinning slightly. 

This time they work together and nothing goes wrong besides that sometimes the one was in the way of the other. 

As the mix is boiling, Stiles glances over to Scott. “Yo, buddy, you got flour on your nose.” 

Scott quickly raises his hand, rubbing over his nose. 

“No, slightly higher – oh, just -” Stiles comes closer, pushing Scott's hand away and cleaning his nose. “So, completely flour-free.” His grin fades, only now noticing how close they are. 

They stare each other for some time as suddenly the water cooks over. 

Stiles feels his cheeks flush red as he quickly backs away while Scott pulls the pot off the stove. 

“You got one in your hair too, but that you can take out yourself,” he tries to joke, scratching the back of his head to hide his embarrassment. 

Scott only grins at him before reading the recipe again. “I'm gonna take shower later anyway.” 

Stiles attempts to stop his heart from beating like crazy, knowing that he can hear it. Dammit, he can probably smell his chemo-signals anyways. He pushes the image of Scott showering out of his head as said one starts talking again. 

“Considering the cake still needs time and the icing needs to cool off, we should probably clean up the kitchen.” 

“Good idea!” 

They clean in silence, but it isn't uncomfortable, just pleasant. 

Scott takes another look at the clock. “In twenty minutes the cake will be ready. We could quickly shower.” 

“Cool, showering, wait – we? You mean like, separately, right? Like, you first, me after and -” Stiles face falls, his eyes getting wide while Scott just smirks. “You smelled my chemo-signals, didn't you?” 

“Yep.” 

“You're an asshole for that, you know that? No wolfpowers on friends, dude.” 

Scott raises his brows, nodding towards the steps. “Is that now a yes or no?” 

Stiles just snorts before grinning too, his cheeks getting red again. “It's a yes.” 

Before they go upstairs he holds Scott back. “Um … damn, this is hard … so, since you said that and I still can't believe you did, same goes with you smelling my chemo-signals, shame on you -” 

“Stiles, get to the point,” Scott says, still amused. 

He gulps, trying to find the right words. “It's just – I like you more than a friend, alright? And I don't want to feel you obligated to like me back just because of that or -” 

Scott interrupts him again, this time not with words, though. 

Stiles' eyes widen as Scott kisses him, but his body reacts quicker than his mind, kissing him back- thank god. Stiles heart starts racing again, and through Scott's shirt he can feel his heart racing, too. So he just grins and deepens the kiss, feeling better than before. 

“So, showering?” Scott asks breathless after they part, a sheepish grin on his lips. 

“Hell yeah.” 

A weird smell wafts through the house as Stiles exits the shower, Scott close behind him. “The cake! Crap!” They exchange a shocked look before sprinting down the stairs, only in towels. 

While Scott opens the oven, waving the slight smoke aside, Stiles gets the icing and a brush for the mopping. 

“Quick quick quick, my dad's coming home in a few minutes! He's already late!” 

In his panic Scott takes the cake out with his bare hands, cursing as he burns himself before he throws it onto the counter. 

“Shit, are you hurt?” Stiles asks, only to see the blisters vanish right before his eyes. “Right. Werewolf.” 

While Stiles is trying to make the slightly black cake look as good as possible, Scott hears the car driving up the way. “Damn, hurry, your dad's coming!” 

“Just distract him!” Stiles hisses, knitting his eyebrows in concentration. 

Scott throws his arms up in exasperation before her hurries to the door, opening at the same time the Sheriff wanted to put the key in. “Heeey!” 

“Scott … towel.” 

Quickly Scott reaches out his hand. “Happy Birthday! I'd hug you, but I'm still wet.” He listens with his werewolf hearing, but he can hear Stiles quietly swearing, so he sure isn't finished yet. 

“I can see that and thank you,” the Sheriff replies with a frown, shortly shaking his hand. 

Suddenly Scott hears another voice – a very familiar voice. “Don't tell me you're seriously in a towel, Scott.” 

“Mum? What are you doing here?” 

“Well, we …,” Melissa look to the Sheriff, smiling a bit, “... we just had a nice dinner.” 

Scott's face lightens up. “Oh, awesome! So basically we -” 

“Hey dad! And Melissa! Hi!” Stiles comes out of the kitchen, still looking pretty tense. 

While the parents examine their kids with a frown, they exchange a short glance and Stiles just shrugs his shoulders helplessly. 

“Why are you both in a towel?” Melissa asks amused. 

“I think we don't even wanna know,” the Sheriff replies and goes in. 

“Yeah, you don't want to,” Stiles says, winking at Scott and taking his dad's arm, guiding him into the kitchen. “Tadaaa!” 

“Happy Dad Birthday?” 

Confused Scott approaches the cake closer, stifling a laugh as he reads it. 

“No! It's happy birthday, dad! It's just for the aesthetic!” 

“Okay, thank you.” 

“It looks … lovely,” Melissa adds to the Sheriff's comment, grinning widely. “And what are you two doing in towels now?” 

“We were showering,” Scott means, glancing at Stiles with a smirk. 

“'We' as in together?” the Sheriff presses them, his eyebrows raised. 

“Erm -” Scott looks to Stiles inquiringly as said one takes his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “Yeah, together.” 

Melissa smiles softly, seemingly not surprised, but to be honest, the Sheriff doesn't look too amazed either. 

“Okay, good for you two,” he just says, shaking his head with a grin. 

Scott and Stiles exchange a baffled look at that. 

“That's it?” Stiles asks. 

“That's it,” Melissa means, searching for a knife in the drawer. 

“Let's try this cake you made,” the Sheriff means before sitting down. “But before that, please get dressed.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Scott counters, realising now again that they are still in towels. 

“And please come down again, if we eat this cake, you eat it too!” 

“What else would we do?” 

“I don't know, make out?” Melissa means, looking at them both with raised brows. 

“Mum!” Scott complains, but Stiles already drags him with him, cheeks slightly red. 

They get dressed in Stiles' room, both of them smiling stupidly. 

“Well, y'know, technically we could made out,” Stiles means, fixing Scott's shirt. 

Scott just rolls his eyes, kissing him as the Sheriff shouts: “I swear to god, if Melissa was right, I'll shove the cake down your throats!” 

They quickly part and go downstairs, their hands entangled. 

The cake doesn't taste too bad, after all, and after they ate it, Scott and Stiles go back to Stiles' room, cuddling up on the bed and watching TV.

“Do you think our parents are hitting it off?” 

“Stiles!” 

“Just asking.” 

“Maybe.” 

“Then we'd be real bros, dude.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Scott giggles, throwing a pillow at him. 

And so they sit and Scott has to watch Star Wars, which isn't too bad after all, as he notices Stiles fell asleep on his shoulder. He grins, aspirating a kiss on his forehead and closes his eyes, falling asleep while listening to Stiles' heartbeat. 

And all that just because of a cake.


End file.
